Bill and Billy: BFF?
by zomgitscassi
Summary: Bill Kaulitz, of Tokio Hotel, met the unique Billy simply by chance. They have more in-common than anyone would have imagined possible. Best friends forever, they decide. But, how will a new TH employee affect years of friendship? BILL/OOC. R&R!
1. Coffee

**A/N: Hey ya'll out there in Fanfic land :D I'm Cassadi :D author of this lovely Tokio Hotel fanfiction!! :D I'm really happy right now haha :D So I hope you enjoy my story! **

**FYI: Billy is 17, and this takes place in mid-2007 XD so georg is almost 20, gustav nearly 19, and the beautiful twins 18 XD**

**Billy's POV**

Ugh! I was running late again! I despised living in New York City sometimes, due to the high traffic and complete lack of space it took me nearly an hour to arrive at my job at Music RX. Sure the pay is crappy and the hours lousy, but the employee discount makes it all worth while.

I hadn't even bothered to my hair today, that's how late I was. Usually I try to do something sophisticated with it, but now it was just flowing down at it's chin length. I had just gotten electric red highlights added to the already dyed black pigment, and I really enjoyed the difference. But then again, who really noticed except my band; my family lived in New Jersey, my co-workers were all too self-consumed to notice, and I wasn't in a relationship.

My band… we were really something else. We all listened to different types of music so our sound was truly in its own category. Josey, our drummer, was really into hard rock, while our guitarist, Luna, liked more hip-hop and rap styles. Selena, our bassist, absolutely loved straight up pop; and I was addicted to alternative or emo bands, although my parents couldn't stand it. Together, we were _Dreams Put on Hold_.

I had put my iPod on full blast and shuffled it, and then I made a run for the store. I guess I am even more uncoordinated than I thought, because not even five seconds after I began to run, I ran into someone freakishly tall, even though I can be considered that at my 5'10. I just decided to take whatever the hell my boss had to say, and help whoever's outfit I had probably just destroyed.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I said while turning around to help, and then I saw who I had hit. He looked seriously familiar, and he was completely amazing. His hair was up in like an afro do, but it actually looked good and it wasn't an actual afro, he probably just used a lot of hair gel. He was pale, and his wicked jet black hair with blonde highlights complimented the light skin nicely. I think he and I were wearing the same amount of eyeliner too… this guy was full on awesome and totally gorgeous. I think I felt my knees go weak; wow I was turning into such a girl. Was this how it felt to be in love? No way, I didn't even know this guy's name for god's sake!!

"Don't worry about it." He said nicely. "I've got dozens of these." He pointed to his silver jacket that looked horribly expensive, and I was envious. He had dozens of those?! Lucky. I had one leather jacket that I wore basically everyday.

I forgot how to speak for a minute. "I'm Bill Kaulitz." He finally said, after a few moments of silence. THAT'S WHO HE IS!!!! He's in the completely amazing band Tokio Hotel, I had their album and was planning on purchasing their next one coming out next month, but I had never exactly looked up the members. They aren't like The Jonas Brothers or anything like that yet, but they were somewhat well known in Germany, due to the fact that their album was in German. I knew basic phrases and common stuff, and I could manage to sing with their songs, but I wasn't fluent or anything. Over here in the US it was mostly music freaks who are addicted to iTunes or Hot Topic, like me, who had heard of them.

"I'm… Billy Lorentz." I finally managed to say, and we both laughed at our similar names.

"You seem to be in a hurry, I don't mean to keep you, but would you like to have some breakfast with me?" He inquired, making my stomach growl involuntarily_. _I had skipped breakfast, and I'm sure I could just text my co-worker and tell him I was sick… this kind of thing just didn't happen, let alone to people like me.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I answered with a smile, causing him to smile. He called over the rest of his band mates and introduced me to them.

"She's hot." The guitarist, which Bill said was his twin brother Tom, said in their native tongue. I had no idea what he had said, but I just let it be. Bill, on the other hand, slapped his brother on the back of the head. We walked together to a small café that I had been to many times before, and ordered.

No one recognized them, which I found surprising, but Bill did cause a few head to turn, which I didn't find surprising. Who wouldn't want to just look at him? He was perfect.

"So, Billy, have you heard of us?" Tom asked, in English thankfully, and Georg and Gustav both slapped him for being so blunt.

"Actually yeah I have." I decided not to mention being able to sing along to their songs in a completely different language. "Aha! We do have American fans. I told you so, Georg. You owe me twenty euros!" Tom proclaimed, and a giggle managed to escape me. Georg threw some paper bills at him without a word.

"Yeah, you guys have a lot of fans here actually. My whole band loves you guys, and it's a miracle we managed to agree on a band." I explained.

"You're in a band?" Bill asked me excitedly. I nodded my head.

"Have we heard of you?" Tom asked me, earning yet another slap from Georg and Gustav, and Bill too this time.

"Doubtful. We are what you would consider a garage band, but we practice in an apartment. So an apartment band is us." I told them, and Bill laughed.

"What is your band's name?" Gustav asked in a heavy accent.

"Dreams Put on Hold."

"That's deep! Bill why couldn't you write a song that is deep like that?!" Tom asked his twin.

"Are you saying Spring Nicht is not deep?" Bill countered. Spring Nicht (Don't Jump) was actually my favorite song of theirs; it helped me through a not so fun time right before I ran away to New York.

Yeah, I ran away to New York. My parents don't know where I am right now, and I doubt they care.

Tom couldn't think of a comeback, so he settled for just running a hand through Bill's hair, causing him to get the funniest facial expression I had ever seen.

"You guys are hysterical." I told them honestly.

"Why thank you!" Tom said, and he took a little bow.

"Tom. Why don't you go see if our food is ready?" Bill ordered his brother. I just smirked, wishing I had siblings that I could be close to like that.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy." Tom mumbled.

"So…" Bill started. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"You know, you're story. How you ended up having breakfast with us…"

"Oh. Well. I live with my roommates and they double as my band mates. I met all three of them when I moved here a couple months ago and we instantly clicked, and started Dreams Put on Hold. I'm the singer songwriter, but I can play keyboard; badly, but I can play it none the less. Um. My parents aren't exactly in my life right now, and I doubt they will be for a long time." I opened up, it was really easy to talk to Bill. Even though I just met him.

"That's it?" He said surprised.

"What do you want to know?" I inquired. "I'm sure you are far more interesting than me."

"That is not true. Now. List all of your favorite things; color, day, song, band, flower, movie, everything." Bill ordered me.

"Okay?" I said, seriously wondering why the hell an international super star would want to know anything about me. "Red is my favorite color, but I like the combo red/black. I love Saturdays because I don't have to work and can sleep all day if I want, and Dreams Put on Hold sometimes get gigs for then. My favorite song changes depending on my mood but right now it'd have to be Leb' Die Sekunde by none other than, " I waved my arm at him," I cant choose a favorite band because there are like five that could take that title. I love red roses, even if they mean romance. My favorite movie is like my favorite song, it changes way too often. And the only country I would like to live in besides America is Germany, because my Grandma used to live there." I answered all of his questions, plus one.

"Wow. You're just like Bill. It's sort of scaring me." Georg stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"His favorite color is red, but he says that red/black is the best combination. He sleeps until the mid afternoon when we have off days, he thinks red roses are the coolest flowers. Plus, he can't choose a favorite song, band, or movie either. Eerie…" Gustav explained.

I looked at Bill as if to asses him. Did we really have that much in common? Then, randomly, Gustav and Georg yelled 'OW!!!' I broke my gaze at Bill and looked at them; Gustav was gripping his shin and Georg was fixing his hair. I assumed Bill hit and kicked them for telling me we had all that in common. He was really cute; Bill I mean.

Tom came back holding our food like a waitress. The boys and I all laughed at him, because some fan had stolen hat and he was standing there in his doo-rag.

"What?" he asked, causing us all to laugh even more.

"You might have some competition as twin of the year, Tomi." Georg joked.

His eyebrows shot up. "Yeah sure. With who?" He pondered. Then Gustav pointed to me and I blushed.

"Mhmm. You trying to steal my twin, New York?" He asked me jokingly.

"Oh! New York! I like it!!" Bill clapped his hands together and all of us looked at him, trying to figure out what the hell he meant.

"As a nickname for you, Billy. Wouldn't it be just a little weird having a Bill and Billy around?" Bill said, and I had to agree. All the guys nodded in understanding. Wait.

"What do you mean around?" I blurted out.

"Unless you don't want to talk to us ever again…" Bill pretended to cry, making me laugh hysterically.

"I figured you guys wouldn't wanna talk to me again." I said in all honesty.

"As if. I gotta prove I am the better twin for Billi over here." Tom said. "Dude, good thing we gave her a nickname. That would be confusing." He added.

"Cell phone number exchange!!" Gustav yelled like a tween girl, causing us all to laugh.

"And people think _I'm_ the girl…" Bill said through his laughter.

Like Gustav suggested, we exchanged numbers. The second after we did, Bill texted me "Hallo:)" and I giggled at how cute he was. We talked for a while longer, until the guys manager was yelling at them to leave actually, but not really about anything in particular. The guys told me how they became Tokio Hotel, and I was horribly amazed. I had only been songwriting since about five years ago when I was twelve, not since I was seven like Bill. Could he be anymore amazing? I thought.

All the guys hugged me, and we had one huge group hug, even Jost joined it! It was perfect. Bill promised me that he would keep in touch, and I believed him. I don't know why, but I felt he would be a really great… friend. Friends. Bill would never like me like that anyway. He is an international musician, and I play in coffee shops. Friends. Best Friends, I hoped.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please tell me if this story is total crap and i am wasting my time with it if thats the case!! :D ohh and pictures of Billy, Josey, Luna, && Selena are on my profile XD xoxo, cassadi. **


	2. I DO NOT LIKE BILL KAULITZ!

**A/N: Hey all of ya'll who actually read this chessy fanfic :D how are you? lol. so sorry for the semi-wait, but i had to focus on some of my other stories for a little while :0 awful of me, i know haha. so enjoy! oh and i forgot to mention this last chapter, when the phrase is underlined that means it is spoken in german :)**

**disclaimer: the boys of tokio hotel. ah. i keep them locked in my closet at all times. therefore, i own them. :0 jk, we all wish we own them, but they own themselves. D:**

Billy's POV

Bill definitely kept his promise. He and I texted everyday and he called me at night when they didn't have press to deal with. The store manager kept yelling at me to put my cell phone away, but I couldn't stop texting Bill.

Tokio Hotel was only in New York for about a week, and America for a month. They were doing promotional jargon for their first ever English CD, Scream. I couldn't wait for it, and Bill promised to give me the CD in person. We hung out two more times before they left the Big Apple, once at Times Square shopping, and then in a little playground I found behind Central Park. The playground was by far the most fun I have had in a seriously long time, and shopping with Bill certainly was interesting.

He wouldn't let me pay for a single thing; insisting that they could afford it. I hated it, but he forced me to buy things! I couldn't believe how well we all got along.

Selena, Josey, and Luna were all envious that I was able to hang out with Tokio Hotel themselves. I invited them along, and even had Bill tell them over the phone that they would have fun, but they couldn't make it to either event. The boys promised that next time they were in town we would have a movie marathon in our apartment, which everyone agreed to.

I couldn't believe that Bill Kaulitz was actually my friend. It was just completely unreal. He was amazing and perfect, and I was boring and ordinary.

The days passed all to quickly, until it was time for the boys to head home. They had to take a flight from LA to New York, and they had a day layover, so Bill asked me to hang out one on one while the other guys get to know Josey, Luna, and Selena. I happily obliged. I liked Bill. And I knew that all we would ever be was friends, but I couldn't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants… but I was trying to avoid those feelings as best I could. He wasn't helping that much though; being all too cute and irresistible.

Dreams Put on Hold was getting more gigs, but we were still an apartment band. I had the depressing wonder if that is all we would ever be, but then I thought of how hard Bill and the boys worked for their fame, and I decided that if we worked hard enough we could be as much as we wanted to be.

I was sitting on the freakishly comfortable black couch in the living room when Luna walked by.

"Texting your German lover I presume?" She joked, and grabbed my mobile phone.

"Luna!" I shrieked. "Give it here. And he isn't my German lover." I clarified.

"You wish he was." She retorted.

"We're just friends!" I yelled loud enough for the heavens, and hopefully my heart, to hear.

"New York, meet us at the airport around one. I have a surprise for you!" Josey had now walked in and began reading my and Bill's messages aloud in her adorkable Australian accent.

"New York?" They both asked at the same time.

"It's what he and all the guys call me cause it is seriously confusing having Bill and Billy." I explained. They 'awwww'ed and I slapped both of them, and attempted to grab my phone back. They wouldn't budge.

"Admit you like him already! I am trying to concentrate on a new rift and your girly shrieks aren't conducive to doing so!!" Selena shouted from her room.

"I DO NOT LIKE BILL KAULITZ!!!" I yelled, again.

"New York? Is that you?" An all too familiar voice asked me. They had dialed Bill's number. Shoot me.

"I'm gonna kill you." I mouthed to Luna and Josey. They smirked in response.

"Bill, hey, sorry, that was my dumb roommates…" I tried to tell him.

"Oh. So. They don't like me?" He sounded hurt.

"WE HAVENT MET YOU, YOU SILLY GERMAN!!!" Luna and Josey yelled in unison, loud enough for Bill to hear.

"Wait so who doesn't like me?" He asked.

"I was the one who said it but only cause Luna and Josey are convinced we are more than friends."

"Oh." Was all he said. "Sorry we gotta get on the plane. I'll see you at one?" I confirmed, and went back to murder my room mates.

BILL'S POV

_New York _flashed on the screen, along with an adorable picture of Billy swinging in the park she showed us. I loved whenever she called me because I got to see that photo, and she looked truly happy in it.

I answered, although we were about to board the plane.

"I DO NOT LIKE BILL KAULITZ!!!" was the first thing I heard. It sounded like Billy's voice, but I didn't like what she said. She didn't like me? As in she hated me and only hung out with me because of my fame? Or she thought of me in the brotherly way? I disliked both choices with a passion.

I know that I shouldn't, but I had a crush on Billy. My mind knew that she would never feel the same way, but it couldn't convince my heart. I had texted Billy about five minutes ago telling her what time we'd be in and that I would have a surprise for her. The surprise was that I was having our limo drive us to the park, where three dozen red roses waited, along with a brand new chili pepper red Yamaha microphone and a signed copy of our new English CD, all for Billy. I was planning on being one-hundred percent honest before we left. She deserved to know how I felt.

"New York? Is that you?" I asked, hoping the answer was different then what I assumed.

"Bill, hey, sorry, that was my dumb roommates…" She spoke. Okay. So her best friends didn't like me? Better than her not liking me…

"Oh. So. They don't like me?" I clarified. Then I heard a distant voice say 'WE HAVENT MET YOU, YOU SILLY GERMAN!!' which I would guess, by the way Billy talked of them, was Luna and Josey.

"Wait so who doesn't like me?" I asked, hoping there had been someone else in the room.

"I was the one who said it but only cause Luna and Josey are convinced we are more than friends." My heart broke into a trillion little pieces. I knew that we would never be an item, but I had hoped… and all that hope had just been dashed.

"Oh." I said, my throat to dry to manage more. I felt that if I talked I would just break down. "Sorry, we gotta get on the plane. I'll see you at one?" I somehow asked her. She said yes, and with that she was off. Tom immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong, little bro?" He asked.

"Just a confirmation of what I knew was true." I said simply, and he understood without another word spoken. The plane ride was completely torturous. I had to think of a way to cancel all the roses and microphone. I wasn't about to tell Billy that I have feelings for her when I know she didn't feel the same.

BILLY'S POV!

I couldn't wait to see Bill, and for the girls to meet the guys! I hoped everyone would just click and live happily ever after, but I knew there could be no happily ever after in my story.

Selena was overly excited to meet Georg, hoping that he could help her with the rift she has been writing for over a week. And Josey for some reason wanted to meet Gustav, something about him being a drumming legend… The same with Luna desiring to meet Tomi. I found it all odd that we more likely would all get along best with the person who played the same instrument as us.

I was simply content with seeing my boys again, and Bill. Especially Bill. I hadn't forgotten to kill Luna and Josey for calling him right as I denied my feelings for him, but when you're as close as we are its hard not to forgive each other quickly.

We saw them the second they walked off the airplane, Bill's hair being a very helpful indictor. I ran towards them, fine towards Bill, and hugged him freakishly hard.

"Hello to you to!" He managed to choke out through my death grip.

I blushed and our eyes locked for a moment. We were interrupted by Tom talking in German.

"You sure she doesn't have the hots for you man? Sure acts like she does." It must have been an insult of some kind because Bill pulled on two of his dreadlocks, causing him to wince in pain. "Who's the hot blonde?!" Tom asked, again earning his dreadlocks being pulled.

"Name's Luna." She introduced herself. I completely forgot she spoke German!!

"Oh shit, you speak German?!" Tom asked. She nodded her head, and Tom Kaulitz actually blushed. Mark the date, ladies and gentlemen, Tom Kaulitz seriously was embarrassed by a girl!!

"Oh and us girls are pretty convinced she had the hots for him. She just won't admit it, the bloody twit." Luna told Tom something and all the guys eyebrows shot up. At this moment, I seriously wished I could speak freaking German.

"Well. Georg, Tom, Gustav, Bill." I pointed to all of them I as I spoke their name, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I said Bill's. "This is Selena, Luna, and Josey. You guys know my name by now I hope!"

Everyone waved, and said hello. Then we managed to split up with our instrument buddies in conversation.

"So, Billy, how've you been?" Bill asked me, using my actual name.

"Good. Pretty inspired, though, so I've been writing a lot of new stuff." I told him honestly.

"Could I hear it?" He asked in his cutest tone, which he knew I could not say no to.

"Maybe later."

"Yay! New York, I missed you." Bill said in all seriousness.

"I missed you too, mi Billa!"

"Your Billa?" He questioned and I nodded. "Okay. Sounds good! But you get to tell Tom!!" We laughed, and he put his arms around me, I think in a hug way, but we kinda of lingered; me on his chest and his head atop mine. We were interrupted by none other than Tomi.

"Lovebirds. We're gonna head to the ladies apartment, you coming or you gonna do the surprise, Billa?" I would seriously have to talk to Tom about using German around me, because I was tired of wondering what the hell they were saying.

"I think we'll come along. Oh by the way, New York needs to break some bad news to you!!" 

Bill explained to me what Tom had asked, although the English version sounded shorter than the German, I let it go. All eight of us got into the ginormous limo, and sat next to our instrument buddies.

"Oh yeah, Tomi!" I remembered that I had to tell him he no longer owned MY Billa. He looked my way and asked what. "Billa is mine now!!" I said and put my arms around his waist like a four year old.

Tom laughed and said, "I'm sure he likes that." When I tried to make him say it in English he refused and Bill wouldn't translate for me. Luna also wouldn't break the language barrier, so I just tried to ignore it.

We got of the limo and all raced to our apartment. Josey, somehow, beat us all, with Gustav at a close second, and Bill and I finished last.

I showed the guys our overly fulfilled collection of DVDs and chose them to pick one. Selena had run to grab her bass to practice with Georg, and Luna the same. My microphone and Josey's drums were set up in the living room for practicing purposes, and my black spiral songbook sat on the coffee table. I forgot I hadn't put it away in it's secret drawer in my dresser, and tried my best to conceal it. But being the awkward seventeen year-old I am, Bill noticed and grabbed it.

"What's this?" He asked, as though he didn't already know.

"Would you believe a cure for cancer?" I joked. He shook his head and opened it up. "BILL!!" I yelled. "That's private!!" He, being himself, ignored me and read the page I had written last night. I wanted to go run and hide, because I had written that song while thinking of him.

"Billy." He spoke in awe. "You guys have to play this one for us."

"There's no music for it, I just wrote it last night and I haven't even shown the girls yet." I explained.

"No music for what?" Luna asked holding her gorgeous cherry red Gibson guitar.

"The amazing song she wrote." Bill told her.

"Oh oh oh! You know what we haven't done in forever?!" Josey exclaimed. "IMPROV!!!"

**A/N: Hahahaha. I love Josey way too much in this story. So, review! I already have next chapter typed up, but it is being held hostage until i get atleast five reviews for this loveeeee story! in your review though:  
a. do you like that bill is so sweet/romantic?  
b. haha. do you like all the funny german remarks that no one understands besides luna and the boys?  
c. IF YOU LIKE THE BLOODY STORY!!!!! hehe XD. xoxo, cassadi.**


	3. Obvious

Ugh! No! Why did Josey have to suggest improv?! First, we hadn't done it in forever so we were probably going to sound like dying cats. Second, I couldn't sing that song in front of Bill; I mean, he inspired it for Zimmer's sake!! Unfortunately, I was out voted; three to one in the band, and seven to one overall. So the girls went to their practice spots and the boys sat on the couch to watch. Josey started a pretty good beat, followed by an awesome guitar by Luna, and Selena waiting to try her new rift later.

Live every second. I thought. And then I closed my eyes and sang.

_Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like_

Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight

Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind

So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time

Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me

It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me

I didn't open my eyes until I heard everyone stop playing and clapping from the boys. My brain told me that I was more likely blushing bright red, but I couldn't help it. That was the best we've sounded in a while, and it was all because of the guys.

Bill stood up and hugged me as tight as I thought was possible. "YOU NEED TO GO MAKE A DEMO!!!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah, right. Like anyone would wanna sign us. Besides, I bet we couldn't even sound like that again." I said defeated.

"Yes you could! And I'm sure Jost knows a dozen American labels that would kill to have you guys! And maybe one German band that needs an opening act on their American tour?" He mumbled the last part, but somehow Josey heard it.

"No way! Are you serious?!" She jumped up and down, unable to hold in her excitement.

"Very. None of the acts Jost has suggested fit right. Besides, we have to get along with them, we'll be touring for nearly six months!" Six months with Bill? And the rest of the boys of course… Just playing and hanging out? I must be dreaming, there's no way this is reality. All the boys tried to convince us, and everyone but me was onboard.

"New York! Come on, it'd be so much fun! And we could eat Skittles all the time!!" Bill and I figured out that we shared a love for skittles, and neither of us could ever eat enough of them.

"Who am I to stop this party?!" I shouted. Everyone 'yay'ed and clapped, and the boys made us play one of our more practiced songs. Before we knew it, we were just sitting; Tom, Luna, Georg, and Selena on the couch, Josey and Gustav on the love seat, and Bill and me on the floor.

Faster than I thought possible, it was one in the morning. I looked around and realized Bill and I were the only pair still awake.

"You should try and sleep. You have a big day tomorrow, don't you?" I asked him.

"No way am I wasting the little time we have together asleep!" he sounded appalled. "Besides, you've got a big day tomorrow too." He informed me.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I texted Jost, he said that Dreams Put on Hold sounds like the perfect opening act for Tokio Hotel. You just have to come to Germany and sign some papers." He smiled at his sneaky ways.

"How did Jost hear us play?" I questioned.

"I might have possibly recorded you playing that first song.." He said bashfully, and blushed. Wait. Did Bill just blush at something I made him say? Nu-uh.

"Uh-huh. I should have known." I laughed. "We can't pick up and leave though, Billa. We have to pack and get tickets and passports…" I listed everything I could think of off the top of my head.

"Tickets, check. Packing is overrated, just bring your instruments and we can go shopping in Magdeburg. And if you four don't already have passports then you can get them tomorrow." He solved every problem I listed.

"I can't get a passport." I told him. If they ran my name, they'd find out that I was underage and a runaway. Then they'd call my parents and they would make me go back to New Jersey.

"It's that a big deal, Billy. Don't worry." He comforted me.

"Bill. You don't understand. I am incapable of getting a passport." I said again.

"Why?" He asked.

"You really wanna know?" he nodded. "I'm only seventeen. My parents live in New Jersey and I ran away from home almost six months ago. In two months I will be a legal adult and can do whatever I want but until them I'm stuck." I explained. Shock crossed his face.

"Why didn't you tell me." Was the only thing he responded in a sad tone.

"I told you my parents weren't in my life. And they aren't. Besides its not like you ever asked how old I was." I defended.

"Because a girl living alone in the big city? I just assumed you were eighteen. But, Billy, you have to come and sign the papers otherwise you can't go on the tour with us."

"I know. Is there anyway for them not to run my name through the database, or something?" I asked. I'd do anything just as long as I could go on tour.

"I'll talk to Jost tomorrow." He said, like Jost could make pigs fly if he wanted to.

"Okay. You really should sleep though." I reminded him.

He scoffed. "That's what the plane ride is for. Now we talk." He said simply.

"About what?"

"Who's that song for? I'm a writer too, I know that it has to be for somebody." Bill prodded. Oy vay, why did he have to ask that?

"No one, really." I lied.

"Billy. Come on. We're best friends aren't we?"

"Idk, my bff, Bill?" I joked, and we both rolled over laughing, trying to keep quiet though for the sleeping musicians' sake.

"Really, Billy. We're best friends, no matter what happens. Even when I'm on tour in Germany and you're on tour here." He refused to let me protest the fact the Dreams Put on Hold was just that, and we probably couldn't get a tour of our own. "You can tell me everything and anything and I hope I can you the same. So who's it for?"

"A friend." I answered vaguely and honestly.

"That's all you're gonna say on the subject, isn't it?" Bill asked defeated.

"You know me too well." I joked.

"That I do…" Bill agreed and yawned.

"Ha! I knew you were tired." I said in an 'I told you so' tone. Bill just made a face at me, and then chucked a pillow my way. Of course, with his lack of hand/eye coordination, he missed miserably.

"You're tired to, mi Billy." He told me.

"Oh I'm your Billy now?" I mocked our earlier conversation.

"Forever and always!" He smiled, and I lost the battle against my eyelids and I fell into a deep slumber, with Bill's chest as my pillow.

**A/N: AW! Sorry I love fluffly chapters. This AN is going to be short, because next chapters is JUST an AN because i cant my laptop is broken and refuses to let me paste anything. xoxo, cass. **


	4. ANAnnouncement

**hey you guys. I really despise typing this and regret to inform you that I am taking a sabbatical. If you don't know what that is, it is basically a personal leave to collect your thoughts and get your head together. I am not taking this willing, however. Tomorrow is my first day of my freshman year. *NERVOUS!!!!!!!!!!!* and I actually made the Varsity Softball Team. As a freshman, this is a huge honor and really rare. We have practice everyday, starting at five, but we aren't allowed to leave the school; we go to the coach's classroom and have a study hall period while JV is practicing. Practice will end around eight, and then I have to come home and do all my homework.**

**since I am taking honors lit, honors spanish, and pre-ap world history this could be a few hours worth. I truly hate to admit this, because you guys know how much I love writing, but I just don't think I will have the time to write until the season ends in mid-october. I don't want to stop, but I also don't want to fail any classes because of not completing the assignments….**

**I am truly sorry. I cant explain to you how much its going to hurt to be working on algebra instead of my stories. I will miss all of the friends I made on here, but I should be back by mid-october. depending on if we go to the state tournament or not.**

**now, luckily there's a bright side to all of this; with texas's heat practice could be cancelled, or I could have a slow homework night. if that happens, I will type my arse off, scout's honor. DO NOT COUNT ON THIS OR GET YOUR HOPES UP, but I'm hoping that happens. hopefully you wont have to go ALL the way til october with no update whatsoever, but again, no promises.**

**this is a general a/n being posted to each and everyone of my stories. except for AIM, because the finale should be up by next week considering its already halfway typed. **

**I love all of you, and cannot wait to be able to write again. :'(**

**xoxo, cass.**


	5. Jumbiiie!

**A/N: HALLO :D :D I be backkk (obviously lol) well I wrote this literally...one month (?ishhh) ago, but it has been sitting in my spiral notebook all that time so, SORRY! LOL. **

**so, if you haven't seen the Tokio Hotel TV Episode with Bill und Jumbiiie! you are gonna be CONFUSED in this chapter ;) but enjoy anyway. **

**disclaimer; yeah yeah yeah. i don't own the boys of tokio hotel... yet... ;) hahahahahah  
**

I awoke to the delectable smell of fresh, homemade, pancakes; and Tom with batter covering his dreadlocks. Gustav, Josey, and Luna were all standing around him laughing hysterically, while Georg and Selena were trying to clean up the mess they had made in the kitchen.

Bill was sleeping soundly beside me, his lion mane hair flattened from sleeping on the floor. I stretched my arms and decided we should probably wake up and join the other musicians.

"Bill." I said softly, and then began to shake him lightly, but it didn't break his sleep.

"Don't bother, New York." Tom called now batter free. "It takes an earthquake to wake that kid up, especially with the dream he's having."  
"How do you know what dream he's having?" I asked Tom confused.

"We have the same dreams a lot. And if he isn't having the same dream I did, then I need to be worried…" Tom ended himself mid-sentence, and began to fill one of our picnic bowls with glacial water.

"Tom don't even think about doing it!! Did last time teach you nothing?!!" Gustav shouted nervously.

But before I even had a chance to ask what the hell was going on, Tom splattered the water onto Bill's serene face. The serenity on Bill's face quickly turned into anger as he awoke.

"Let's go Macky. Sorry to ruin your little dream..." Tom taunted.

"Tom!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Bill yelled, surprisingly without a hint of drowsiness.

"We're leaving for the airport in half an hour; I figured you'd rather have make-up time than beauty sleep." Bill shot up as soon as he heard half an hour, and began to make himself look more presentable.

"So how was your night B2?" Luna asked, making everyone in the room look at her like a crazy person. "You know… two B's? Bill and Billy? B squared? Sorry I am a geek!!" She exclaimed once she realized no one was catching on.

"Right….. Well, girls, grab your instruments and anything you can absolutely not live without, and then we should probably get going." Georg explained, not taking his eyes off Selena.

Bill had already grabbed his make up bag and rushed to the bathroom, so I decided to go into the room I shared with Selena to change into something that hadn't been slept in.

I found my favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a "the media says" tee and began to undress. I started to think about what Germany would be like; would it be like America? Or would it be completely foreign and unknown? When I was in my jeans and bra, the door slowly opened and I saw Bill's fantastic hair coming in.

"Bill!!" I yelped. He immediately looked up and embarrassment covered is face, his cheeks turned deep crimson, and he said, "Sorry, New York!!" With that he exited the awkward situation, and I couldn't help but desire to read minds in that moment.

I finished dressing, and then walked out to the living quarters where everyone else looked as though they were ready to leave. "I thought we had ten more minutes?" I asked.

"We _did_." Georg emphasized the past tense. "But it turns out someone is incapable of reading a watch." He glared at Gustav.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE?!" Gustav shouted far louder than necessary. "If we leave now, we'll only be about twenty minutes late…"

I grabbed my song book in a rush, as Josey did with her drum case, and Selena and Luna with their stringed children. I didn't know how, but I felt like Dreams Put on Hold would be touring with Tokio Hotel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The boys' driver drove far above the speed limit on every road, and was far from cautionary, but at least we made it there only five minutes tardy.

"There you are!!!!" Jost shouted from his position in front of the airport. The guys mumbled apologies, and Jost left it with no questions asked.

"What terminal are we?" Bill inquired.

"Actually," Jost explained. "I have a surprise for you." At the word surprise, Bill's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas, and we followed Jost to an unknown location.

We went to countless side doors and infinite hallways until finally we were on the plane runways. Sitting, without the average requirements for a Delta airlines flight, was a private jet with "Jumbie" written in black and red on the end tail.

"JUMBIIIE!!!!" Bill exclaimed in a childish tone. "You bought us a private jet named Jumbie?!!??!"

"I got you a private jet." Jost corrected. "But I knew you would end up naming it Jumbie anyway so I just beat you to the punch."

"I LOVE YOU JOST!!!!" Bill yelled still in awe, and threw his arms around the band manager.

Meanwhile, Josey, Selena, Luna, and I had absolutely no clue what was going on. "Jumbie? I don't get it." Selena spoke up.

"Last time we flew in a rented private jet, Bill bought this little remote control airplane and for no apparent reason, he named it Jumbie." Gustav explained.

"I did too have a reason!!" Bill disagreed.

"Oh yeah what was it?" Tom prodded.

"….I forgot. Don't judge me!!" Bill defended, and we all laughed at the brothers.

"So wait this is Tokio Hotel's private jet?" Tom clarified, and Jost nodded in confirmation. "SWEEET!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran up to the entrance stairs. Everyone, Jost included, laughed at the psycho guitarist.

The flight was relatively uneventful; we slept for most of it, and talked for a few hours in between. Our subjects ranged from everything they possibly could, movies we wanted to see to shoes we hated, and over the sixteen hour flight we ate nearly eleven large bags of skittles.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are entering our final descent into Magdeburg!" Gustav mimicked a flight attendant, and we all braced ourselves for what was to come.

**A/N: Sorry to cut it short, but I wanted to leave a little mystery in there hahah. that and i have no idea what to write next :/ sorrrrrrrry. ich liebe dich, REVIEW!!!!!! xoxo, cass kauliltz. **


End file.
